Unrecognized Feelings
by GreyMoon.Huntress
Summary: I kagamine Rin HATE my life; want to know why? 1)I'd never met my father but I HATED him. 2)I knew my mother but I HATED her. 3)I was in love with my idiotic little brother. 4)I HATED my stupid so called 'prestigiouse' art school, where I had absulutly no friends to speak of. And-well you get the point, I wonder if life will always be this unfair to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not; will not, EVER own Vocaloid TT-TT**

_Prologue {3 years ago}:_

We were walking through the mall; window shopping (_mind_ you), when we suddenly ran into her; a petite girl with silky long teal colored hair tied up in two pigtails on either side of her head. She wore a pretty white dress that went to her knees, white slippers, and shiny white bangles on her left wrist. Smiling and apologizing she went on her way, Len staring after her in a slight daze, which was when I knew. I knew because I'd known _him_ since the day he was born, what I knew was the cold fact that Len's heart had just skipped a beat, along with mine's as well. Except mines skipped for an entirely different reason; that reason being that I knew I would no longer be the only girl Len wanted to get close to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Even if I wished on a billion stars; NEVER gonna happen. ;A;**

Chapter 1:

_Rin's P.O.V_

"Len ya baka, WAKE UP!" I heard him grunt under his breath, 'dammit he just _had _to watch T.V till like what, oh yeah~ FUCKING MIDNIGHT, the dumb midget'. Sighing I pulled away his blanket, which was decorated with a bunch of small banana's, 'that sounded wrong' I snickered.

He started shivering "FINE I'm up, I'm up, no need to be so harsh" I saw him getting ready to remove his clothing, "Hey!" I yelled at him my face hot. Turning he stared at me sleepily 'so cute' , he shrugs "we're siblings who cares if we change in front of each other, I mean we shared a room since we were old enough to leave the cradle, why bother being embarrassed now?" 'GOSH he is so oblivious' but then I smirk an idea hitting me "True my dear sweet brother" and with that I discarded my white uniform shirt.

His light green eyes widened and his face turned a vivid pink, giggling I tackled him to the ground and pressed myself firmly against him, "WH-what are you d-doing O-onee-san?" he stuttered out. Putting my mouth close to his ear I bit his earlobe lightly and heard him gasp, then in a cheerful voice I whispered "Kidding~". Quickly getting off, I stood straight and fixed my uniform back, swung the door open and rushed outside; down to the kitchen. "I can't believe I just did that" I think breathing heavily, my heart hammering against my ribs.

When Len finally came downstairs, he looked normal as if I did that every day (_well_ maybe I did). I smile at him and he smiles back. When we finally get to school, we say our goodbyes and head our separate ways (I _was_ 2 years older than him, so naturally I had a different classroom and stuff) I walk into class and moved _all_ the way to the back, and let me tell ya' it was a _long_ walk (the class was as big as a house and no I'm not exaggerating).

You see both Len and I attend 'Vocaloid Private Academy' (stupid name I know) where only the most gifted of students were allowed. It didn't matter whether you were rich, poor, or middle class as long as you were considered well enough they would gladly accept you. It could be a talent or ability; something you were born with or something you worked and succeeded very well at. During Elementary (I was about 11) in my old school they held a play and I was magically given the lead role. It was more of a musical really and well as you can imagine they _loved _my singing and said I was a natural born actress. My school (the old one) was a small sister school to the one I am currently attending and as soon as the principle heard about me he'd contacted the headmaster of 'Vocaloid Private Academy'. Immediately they accepted and tried to get me to attend (keep in mind I was still 11 years old) but mother refused.

_Man_ I disliked that woman (cough moving on) You could say they bought me from her, I do not know how much money they had given her but apparently it was enough to let her give me up. The problem was that they wanted me to _live_ there until I graduated, _again_ the old hag refused (cuz' then _who _would be her slave) and again they "persuaded" her. She let go but not before putting me through something I'd rather not recall till' the day I die. They were going to leave my brother, because he was still too small (9 at the time) but I told them I would not leave him behind (I would be crazy to do that to him, especially if it was with _that woman)_ They relented and gave more money; saying I was too valuable to let go, I was one of the very few naturals here.

Sighing I looked out the window, it had already been 5 years since then. This school was still pretty new and I had been one of the first students to attend. Even if I was a very favored star pupil to all my professors, none of my classmates talked to me. At first I tried to socialize more, to try being friendly; it was very hard for me because back in my old school everybody bullied me so being with others was uncomfortable. But I still tried; Len had friends and I wanted some of my own. His friends only talked to me as to not offend my brother but I didn't think they liked me much. When I ran into them in the hallways they always turned the other way, it hurt, it hurt so much until one day I simply gave up. I stopped trying to fit in and just let go, soon I was nicknamed the "Ice Princess" (why not queen? I mean I was one of the senpai's in this god forsaken school).

The deal was Kagamine Rin just _didn't _socialize, she I was untouchable, and one of the _**best**_ _**top**_ students in this Academy, even if I didn't want to be. All I wanted were two things: a friend and my little brother's happiness with me _even_ if it wasn't with me.


End file.
